familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kimball–Snow–Woolley family
The Kimball–Snow–Woolley family is a family of leaders in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints many of whom has also held U.S. political offices. This article focuses mainly on the political offices held by family members. It is linked by marriage to the Smoot–Rowlett family and linked by blood to the Udall family. Family members Heber Chase Kimball *'Lieutenant Governor of the Utah Territory' 1851–68 *Grandfather of Orson Ferguson Whitney *Great-grandfather of J. Nicholas Udall *Father of Andrew Kimball *Father of Helen Mar Kimball who married Joseph Smith, Jr. *He married 45 wives including: *Sarah Ann Whitney, Lucy Walker, Nancy Winchester, Presendia Buell, and Martha McBride Knight, all widows of Joseph Smith, Jr. *He married Mary Fielding (Smith), mother of Joseph F. Smith and widow of Joseph Smith’s brother, Hyrum Smith. Orson Ferguson Whitney *July 1, 1855 – May 16, 1931 *'Utah State Senate' 1899 (6th district) *Grandson of Heber C. Kimball. *Son of Horace Kimball Whitney (brother of Sarah Ann Whitney who married Joseph Smith, Jr.) and Helen Mar Kimball (widow of Joseph Smith, Jr.) *He married Zena Beal Smoot, daughter of Abraham Owen Smoot (1815–1895) Joshua Reuben Clark, Jr. *Usually called J. Reuben Clark *September 1, 1871 – October 6, 1961 *'US Ambassador to Mexico' 1930–32 *Grandson of Edwin Dilworth Woolley *Nephew of Edwin Dilworth Woolley, Jr. *Half-nephew of Andrew Kimball *Half-nephew of Edwin Gordon Woolley *1st Cousin of Arthur Snow Woolley *1st cousin, once removed of J. Nicholas Udall Andrew Kimball *September 6, 1858 – August 31, 1924 *'Arizona Territorial Legislature', 21st Session *Father of Spencer W. Kimball *Grandfather of J. Nicholas Udall *He married Olive Woolley, daughter of Edwin Dilworth Woolley and Mary Ann Olpin *His daughter Ruth Woolley Kimball married John Hunt Udall Edwin Dilworth Woolley *June 27, 1808 – October 14, 1881 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1851 *Father of Edwin Dilworth Woolley, Jr. *Father of Edwin Gordon Woolley *Grandfather of J. Reuben Clark *Grandfather of Spencer W. Kimball *Great-grandfather of J. Nicholas Udall *Great-grandfather of Arthur Snow Woolley *His daughter, Olive Woolley, married Andrew Kimball Edwin Dilworth Woolley, Jr. *April 30, 1845 – July 20, 1920 *'Alternate delegate to Republican National Convention from Utah', 1904 *Son of Edwin Dilworth Woolley and Mary Wickersham *Father of Arthur Snow Woolley *Half-brother of Edwin Gordon Woolley *Half brother of Olive Woolley who married Andrew Kimball *Uncle of J. Reuben Clark *Half-Great uncle of J. Nicholas Udall *Married Florence Ashby Snow, daughter of Erastus Fairbanks Snow and Elizabeth Ashby aka "Aunt Libbie" Arthur Snow Woolley *Born: May 12, 1889 – June 4, 1962 *'Delegate to Republican National Convention from Utah', 1924, 1952 *'Republican candidate for U.S. Congress from Utah' 1st District 1936 (defeated) *Son of Edwin Dilworth Woolley Jr. *Grandson of Edwin Dilworth Woolley *Grandson of Erastus Fairbanks Snow *Half-nephew of Edwin Gordon Woolley *Great nephew of William Snow *Great nephew of Willard Trowbridge Snow *Half 1st cousin once removed of J. Nicholas Udall *Married Ivy Stewart Houtz Ivy Stewart Houtz (Woolley) *Also known as Ivy Stewart Houtz Woolley or Mrs. Arthur Woolley or Ivy Woolley *Born: April 3, 1889 *'Delegate to Republican National Convention from Utah', 1932 *Half great niece of William Thomas Stewart *Niece of Eleanor Houtz who married Lorenzo Snow *Half 1st cousin, once removed of Levi Stewart Udall *Half Second cousin of Stewart Lee Udall *Half Second cousin of Morris King Udall *Half Second cousin once removed of Tom Udall *Half Second Cousin once Removed of Mark Udall *Married Arthur Snow Woolley Edwin Gordon Woolley *July 30, 1845 – January 13, 1930 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1883, 1888 *Son of Edwin Dilworth Woolley and Louisa Gordon *Half Brother of Edwin Dilworth Woolley, Jr. *Half brother of Olive Woolley who married Andrew Kimball *Half uncle of J. Reuben Clark *Half uncle of Arthur Snow Woolley *Half great uncle of J. Nicholas Udall Erastus Fairbanks Snow *November 9, 1818 – May 27, 1888 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1869 *Brother of William Snow *Brother of Willard Trowbridge Snow *Father of Elizabeth Ashby Snow who married Anthony Woodward Ivins *Father of Florence Ashby Snow who married Edwin Dilworth Woolley Jr. *Father of Georgiana Snow who married Moses Thatcher *Grandfather of Arthur Snow Woolley *Great-great-great grandfather to Steven E. Snow Willard Trowbridge Snow *November 6, 1811 – August 21, 1853 *'Provisional Utah (Deseret) Legislature' 1849, Speaker of the House *Brother of Erastus Fairbanks Snow *Brother of William Snow *Great uncle of Arthur Snow Woolley *Grandfather of Minnie Melvina Snow who married David Morton Bernhisel, son of John Milton Bernhisel William Snow *December 14, 1806 – May 19, 1879 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1855–56, 69 *Brother of Erastus Fairbanks Snow *Brother of Willard Trowbridge Snow *Great uncle of Arthur Snow Woolley Moses Thatcher *February 2, 1842 – August 21, 1909 *'Democratic Nominee for U.S. Senate from Utah' 1896 (defeated) *Married Georgianna Snow, daughter of Erastus Fairbanks Snow and Elizabeth Ashby Anthony Woodward Ivins *September 16, 1852 – September 23, 1934 *'Mayor of St. George, Utah' 1890 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1893–94 *'Delegate to Utah Constitutional Convention' 1894 *3rd Cousin of Heber J. Grant *3rd cousin twice removed of Robert Foster Bennett *Married Elizabeth Ashby Snow, daughter of Erastus Fairbanks Snow and Elizabeth Ashby References Category:Political families of the United States Category:Kimball–Snow–Woolley family